Light at the End of the Tunnel
Synopsis Halou must face his first real threat when an ancient evil returns to claim Barai Nui. Story Prologue Le-Matoran bustled about setting up streamers. Halou looked from side to side and smiled. The Le-Matoran Parties were the best. He walked into a hut and found Turaga Gloi instructing various Matoran on what to do. He turned to him and a look of hopefulness flashed upon his face. "Oh, thank Mata Nui!" he excalaimed. "Halou, we have a tiny promblem." "What's wrong?" "Well, Kori was out collecting Jooga berries for the Jooga smoothies, but has been gone two hours!" "He's lost? Again?" Halou groaned. "I'll get em'." Holou exited the hut and sighed. Kori was always getting himself lost. This would the 8th time he had to be found again. Halou then crouched in a ready pose. He activated his mask and jumped. He soared through the sky at had leaped at least 60 feet in the air and landed on a large branch. Up here he could see all of Le-Barai. It was a village full of life. Giant trees grew and flourished. Lush flowers and fruits grew everywhere. On the trees where little tree-huts with bridges lined up in between. He marveled at the beauty of Barai Nui. He turned his back on Le-Barai.He got ready once again and leaped a 25 foot gap in between trees. He then spotted the Jooga tree and made his way down. He looked arround the bottom of the trunk and found nothing. "Kori!" He shouted. "KORI!!" He sat at the trunk and thought for a second usally Kori just got scared to come down and would call out. But not a single sound could be heard. Except the bird rahi chirping about. He picked a Jooga fruit and munched on it. The juicy and tangy flavor of the purple fruit tasted good. It had been months since he had eaten one. He heard thhe faint sound of river and walked towards he drunk from it. And sighed. "Kori!" He shouted again. Nothing. "This sucks." Halou said outloud. Then he heard a skittering noise behind him. He turned and saw giant spider. He gasped. It hissed. It lunged at him he dodged and jumped over it as it attacked again. The spider lunged again but this time he was ready. He kicked the spider in mid-air. It landed in a bush. Halou jumped over and landed on it crushing the life completely out of it. He looked at it sadly, not wanting to take it's life. He then heard a moan. He stopped breathly completly. He heard it again. Then he slowly crept to a bush. He moved the foliage and found the moaning body of Kori, his eyes closed behind the powerless Pakari he wore. then He opened his green eyes and stared at Halou. "Hi." He said. "Did that thing attack you?" "Yeah. He sneaky-pounced me." "It's okay. I'll get you back home." Halou said almost smiling. He picked up Kori and carried him away. End. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor Halou sat beside Turaga Gloi as Matoran danced and enjoyed themselves. "Tell me, Halou. What's troubling you?" "Nothing." "Really?" Gloi joked sarcastically. Halou turned to the Turaga. "No point in lying to you" Halou said. Gloi tapped his Noble Rode and smiled. "It's just...I can't..." "Go on." Gloi encouraged "Why was a Visorak so close to a village. They usually stay as far away as possible." Halou explained. "Yet, this time it seemed it was scouting the area. As if it...had orders." Halou turned to the thoughtful face of Turaga Gloi. Gloi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you. Except, anything comes our way. You can handle it. And if you can't. Well then, Project T will go under way. "What is Project T?" Gloi shook his head. "I can't tell you this I am afraid. Turaga Kafuni has forbidden it to be known unless it must be done. Just then Kori ran in. "Turaga!" Kori exclaimed. "An outsider is requesting your presence!" "Did he give you a name?" "No, sir." "Well then, Kori sit here. Halou will chat with you. Kori sat next to Halou. "Hi!" Kori said. "Hi. Feeling better?" "Just a few scratches." Kori grinned. "Why the happy face?" "I don't know." "I wish I had a Rode." "Okay. Fine. i'll tell you. But tell anyone else. Kori demanded. "After seeing you fight that Visorak so...awesomely, I want to be a Toa. "A toa?!" Halou said suprised. "Since when?" "Since today!" Kori explained. Halou shook his head. "Wanna go see what Turaga Gloi is doing?" Halou asked. "Sure" Halou and Kori stepped outside and saw Turaga Gloi talking to a tall stranger clad in silver armor. "Whoa. That guy's big." Halou said. Halou perked up his ears and heard Gloi say: "You're lying..." Then the stranger raised his arm up and swatted Gloi away. "Turaga!!" Kori shouted. Halou jumped down and charged forward at the stranger. The silver clad being did not seem impressed. Halou jump-kicked the stranger in the chest toppling him over. Halou landed on the ground. He armed himself with his weapon of choice: The Plasmetic Light Blade. Halou stood in a defensive pose. The stanger stood up slowly and laughed. "I was unaware there was a Toa here. This makes all the more fun!" He chuckled. Halou grit his teeth and swung his blade at him but he dodged with ease. The stranger easily knocked Halou off his feet and pinned him down. "I am gonna tear you arms off, piece by piece." He smiled with pure evil. "And by the way, the names Nhotok!!" Then Nhotok was blasted off Halou by a gust of wind. Turaga Gloi stood there dark green spear in hand. Halou got up slowly and retreated towards Gloi. "You will not destroy my village, evil one!" "Will I?" Nhotok raised up a huge gun and blasted a hut to smitherines wood chunks flew everywhere! Le-Matoran screamed as they ran in panic. Nhotok took a step towards the two. Halou raised his sword. Nhotok raised his own weapon. A twin buzzsaws. He swung his buzzsaws at Halou who blocked wiht his own weapon. sparks flew as metal clashed with metal. Finally Halou saw weakspot in his attack pattern. Halou broke Nhotok's defense and struck his leg with a powerful kick. Nhotok screamed in pain. Halou looked down and saw that he had dislocated his leg. Nhotok fell over screaming. Then in a flash he was gone. A light rain began to fall and put out most of the flaming buildings. "Turaga...I tried to-" Halou started. "You did enough."Gloi raised his hand to signal silence. "Find Kori. And meet me at my hut." End. Chapter 2: Project T Halou and Kori enter Gloi's hut. "What's wrong, Turaga?" Kori asked scared sounding. "A terrible evil has returned." Gloi said grimly. "Why am I here?" Kori asked. "Because it is time for Project T to activate." "What is Project T?" Halou asked. "Or can we not know still." "Project T stands for Project Toa." Gloi explained. "Kafuni and I had a plan. In case of a dire emergency were you could not protect us all we transmuted all our Toa energy into Toa Stones." Gloi opened a safe. He pulled out a green rock. "This is mine." "Cool." Kori said in awe of the glowing rock. "Kori. Can I trust you with this power?" "Me?! A Toa?!" Kori gasped. "Yes. I have chosen you, Kori to aid Halou, at all costs. "I...I accept." Kori agreed. "Good. Now he mustn't waste any time. He must go to the Toa Temple in Ta-Barai!" Gloi exclaimed. Gloi stood up and fell over." "On second thought I am far too weak to accompany you. Go." "But-" Kori began "GO!" Halou grabbed Kori hoisted him over his shoulder and nodded at Gloi. --- Meanwhile at Ta-Barai Turaga Kafuni is meditating when a Le-Matoran rushes in. "Turaga! Forgive my interruption but Turaga Gloi has activated Project T!" "It is time then!" He stood up. "Wayven." A Ta-Matoran entered. "Yes, Turaga." "Prepare. Your true duty has made itself known." End. Chapter 3: Toa Temple On a dirt path Halou and Kori are running at top speed when they see Ta-Barai up ahead. They run through the gate. They push pass Matoran and make it towards the Toa Temple. Two guards see them coming and attempt to block them but Halou smashes through. "Sorry" Kori apologizes. Inside the temple Kori marvels at the size and beauty. He sees statues of Toa. He notices Halou has stopped to look at a Toa of Light. He looks away and keeps moving. They enter the center and see a Suva. Halou hands Kori a green stone. "You know what to do." Kori nodded. He takes the Toa Stone. "STOP!" They both turn to see a Ta-Matoran running towards them. "What are you idiots doing?!" He askes. "Fulling Turaga Gloi's orders" Halou states. The Matoran steps in front of Halou. "Step aside." "No." "I have no time for you. Move." Halou says grimly. "You are really dumb. Did Gloi even tell you all the details?" "Who are you?" Kori asked. "I am Wayven. Destined Toa of Fire." "What?!" Halou and Kori exclaim. "It's in the prophecies." Wayven explains. "Three Toa will stop the Ultimate Evil. Fire, Air, and Light will be their elements." "So you're on part of our team?" Kori asked. "Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Wayven shows them his Toa Stone. Kori and Wayven place their stones in the Suva thye glow with white energy. a few minutes later Halou looks at the tall shining figures of Kori and Wayven. "Whoa! I'm a Toa!" "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Wayven sarcastically remarked. Then Turaga Kafuni entered. "Welcome Toa. To Ta-Barai!" End. Chapter 4: Secrets & Shadows "Turaga Kafuni, sir." Wayven dropped to his knees and bowed. "Rise, Toa Wayven. There will be no need for that anymore." Kafuni said. "Now who are you?" "I am Kori, sir." Kori said nervously. "Toa Kori." Kafuni corrected. "You are all now Toa. You have the potential for anything!" "With all do respect, Turaga." Halou interrupted. "We need assess the matter at hand." Turaga Kafuni took a deep breath. "For that we you must follow me." Kafuni led the Toa down a staircase into dark catacombs. Kafuni grabbed a dry torch and handed it to Wayven. "Light that for me, would you?" He asked. Wayven channeled his new found fire elemental power and lit the tip of his finger. He ignited the torch and handed it back to Kafuni. The Trio continued to follow the elder down endless stairs. The Turaga led them through catacombs. He stopped at a intersection and pointed to the drawing upon the wall. The drawing featured hundreds of Visorak fighting four beings, one red, one green, one white, one huge brown. "Do you see the prophecy?" Kafuni asked. "More Visorak." Kori said, frightened. Halou looked at an inscription below the picture. "What language is that?" Halou asked. "Language of the great beings. I know very little of it. But I do believe it says: 'Destiny is set in stone' "Stone?" Wayven said confused. "This is a waste of time. We need to get out there and do something about these Visorak." "Wait. Arn't there four guys?" Kori asked. "Where are we gonna find a fourth?" Wayven questioned Kafuni. Kafuni looked puzzled. "Four?" "Four." Halou confirmed. "This is most intresting. Last I was down here there was just three? Did it change?" Then the ground shook. "What was that?!" Kori screamed terrified. "Stop being such a baby!" Wayven yelled. A rock fell down and land on Wayven. "OW!!" Wayven screamed as he looked at Kori. "Help!" "Stop being such a baby, Wayven." Kori said. "Real funny!" Wayven spat."Now help me out!" Then more rocks fell. Kori dodged one. Kori uses his air powers to blow the rock off Wayven. Wayven got up. Halou drew his Plasmetic Light Blade. He cut through a rock that was about to crush Kafuni. "We need to get out of here!" The Turaga ordered. The Toa escorted Kafuni up the stairs. They helped him out of the catacombs just in time. Then the ground split open beneath the Toa Trio and together they fell into darkness. End of chapter. Chapter 5: The Caves Chapter 6: The Visorak Hordes Chapter 7: Hope Characters *Halou *Kori *Wayven *Turaga Kafuni *Turaga Gloi Villains *Nhotok *Visorak